In end user document testing, it is usually difficult to understand, especially at a later point in time, what the tests were designed to do, and what was actually being tested. Accordingly, better control or tracking of document testing becomes increasingly important. The approach and results applied to document testing may all need to be documented and tracked, including the rationale for the level of testing performed and the recording of specific critical data for test procedures.
Existing document testing practices typically describe test codes separate from test documentation. Because the test codes and the test documentation are in separate files, and may change independently of one other, the existing practices can quickly lead to out of date documentation, or generate test codes that do not match the documentation. Testers who need to deal with an existing test often realize that they cannot determine the intent of the test, much less how to change it.